1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle suspensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of removing a shock absorber from a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
In a conventional manner, a clevis joint is frequently employed to secure a shock absorber (or shock) to a vehicle axle. The legs of the clevis bracket or joint cooperate to clamp the shock in place. The legs must be forcibly bent to release the shock when replacement is desired.
In many applications, the position of the shocks in relation to the suspension and axle allows for easy access with conventional hand tools to remove the shocks. The operative attachment of shock absorbers ("shocks") to certain motor vehicles makes removal of the shock absorber difficult. The arrangement of shock absorbers in the suspension of various vehicle restricts access to the shocks with conventional tools. For example, front shock absorbers for heavy duty four-wheel drive vehicles are frequently difficult to remove due to a limited working area. The use of conventional tools, such as hammers and pry bars, to remove the shocks is often difficult and time consuming, if not impossible. Thus, it is desired to provide an apparatus for removing shock absorbers in a timely and cost efficient manner within a limited working area.